When the Animorphs meet the TV Actors
by ellimist
Summary: What would the Animorphs say if they saw the TV Sh


Prologue 

The Ellimist givesthe Animorphs the chance to see the TV Show. 

How would the Animorphs react if they saw their TV counterparts? 

What would Ax think about it? 

Chapter One 

My name is Marco. You know the drill. I'm tired of saying it so this time I'll skip it. 

Anyway, here's the point. Five minutes ago the Ellimist transported us another dimension where there are no Yeerks or Andalites and to tell you the truth everything is just PEACHY! Except for the undeniable fact that there's a TV Show about us. 

"It's about to start, Cassie announced. 

They showed the actors. 

"What the hell?" Jake snapped. "Look at that kid that plays me he looks like he's constipated! He's at least seventeen!" 

"Yeah," Rachel said, "They're way to old. At least the girl that plays me looks like me." 

Thirty seconds into the thing and we're complaining. This show will reek. 

"This show will suck," I declared. 

"Really, Marco?" Tobias asked in his human morph. "Did you think of that all by yourself?' 

"What is the point of this?" Ax asked. "This-uhh. Is. Izzzzzzz-uh." 

"For people to make more money," I explained. 

"Okay here's the start," Tobias announced. 

It was the actor who played me and the actor who played Jake in a computer lab where people were playing computers and eating. 

"Now why in the world is Homer in this?" Jake asked. 

The scene went on to showHomer bark and I, actually the actor who thought he was Marco, played the game. 

"Hey look, Cassie," Rachel turned to Cassie. "There's us." 

the scene then showed me losing. Losing! And Jake beat me? I always kick his butt. 

"Hey," I complained. "What's up with that? I always beat you Jake! I always kick your butt!" 

"You wish," Jake said. 

"I do always whip your butt." 

"Yeah right." 

"Bite me." 

So then here comes Tobias. 

"Hey man," Tobias kept the complianing. "I'm only __ years old and that guy is about twenty. And he doesn't have blond hair!" 

"Yeah," Rachel commented. "And Marco's as tall as I am. Something is wrong here." 

"Shut up," I said. 

Okay so here we are walking through a construction site with Homer, who really doesn't look thatmuch like Jake's dog but who's complaining? 

Then this ship lands. Here's Elfangor. You heard his thought-speech. 

"Prince Jake," Ax said. That doen't sound like my brohter. Sow. Und. Sooowww-unnnnduh. Brother. Errrrrrrrrrrr." 

"I know Ax this reeks," Jake said. 

Okay so now Elfangor gives us this disk and the first true scene is when Tobias stays with Elfangor. Tobias looked away at that scene. 

So then Elfangor throughs this disk. Tobias misses it and everyone runs. Jake's in this tube with Homer. 

"Finally a morph," Rachel said. Cassie was still silent. Too shocked at the bad quality of this show. 

"I don't morph first Tobais does," Jake said. 

Okay so Jake morphs and there's this Hork-Bajir that looks nothing like a Hork-Bajir. 

"That looks nothing like a Hork-Bajir," I declared. "And that actually looks like Chapman," Rachel said. It did look a little like Chapman. 

So next we all ran and decided not to tell anyone. All the parts I didn't say probably weren't worth mentioning. 

"How many stars?" Jake asked. 

"Half a star," Tobias said. 

"Zero," Jake said. 

"What's lower than Zero?" Rachel asked. 

"Everyone," I said. "I thought I'd never have to do this but... I agree with Rachel." 

"I give it five stars," Cassie said. Everyone stared at her. "Out of five hundred." Everyone thought that was pretty funny. 

"Prince Jake?" Ax asked Jake. 

"What? And don't call me 'Prince." 

"This show was terrible and therefore a star is big and bright and niceso therefore..." 

"Jsut say it Ax," I urged him. 

"This doesn't deserve any star dust." 

We all laughed at his rating even though he didn't mean to be funny. Author's Notes: This is my first fan fic that is done. I did like five other ones but they messed up. So send in your reviews and if my review is over 8.50 I'll do another one. E-Mail me at the_ellimist@juno.com


End file.
